The Known Lovers of Panem High
by ChocolatoMilk
Summary: What happens if you put Peeta Mellark in a school called Panem High? Well, Peeta's world turned upside down when he was introduced to three people. And that is, Gale Hawthorne, Cato Hadley and Finnick Odair. What will happen if Peeta himself knew that both three people liked him?
1. New School, New People

**Peeta's POV**

"Mom, I don't want to go to Panem High!" Peeta tried to convince her mother that Panem High is a place where alot of kids get bullied.

"Nonsense, Peeta! You'll do just find at Panem High! Once you get there, I'm sure people will say "Hi" or something!" Peeta's mother replied.

Well, for all we know. Peeta's mother was completely wrong.

The students at Panem High weren't friendly at all. They just ignored Peeta's presence and the fact that he was a new student.

Peeta sighed, as he goes through the doors of Panem High. Will there be an adventure waiting for me? Peeta thought. Peeta went to his locker, which was locker 143. Beside him, was a girl who was busy with her own locker. Peeta was giving the girl a look as he thought that this was his chance to finally make someone his friend. His only friend. So, Peeta gathered all of his courage as he greeted the girl with a "Hi".

The girl looked at Peeta, as a smile appeared on her face. She replied, "Hello there, are you a new student? I've never seen you before"

"Well, how'd you guess, I am a new student. My name's Peeta Mellark." Peeta said, while smiling at the girl.

The girl chuckles. "Well Peeta, nice to meet you. Say, is you're name named after bread?"

Peeta was smiling at the girl. "Why yes, it is. Just like my brothers, Weet and Rye. They were also named after bread. And may I know, you're name too?"

The girl was still smiling. "My name's Katniss Everdeen."

"Nice to meet you, Katniss." Peeta replied as he hold out his hand to shake hands with her. Katniss hold out hers, and they both shaked hands.

Peeta and Katniss started talking about school, life and everything else. Peeta thought that himself and Katniss were going to be best friends. Then, a tall boy appeared from behind Katniss.

"Hey, Catnip!" They boy called out. Then, Katniss turned to reply the boy with a "Hello".

Peeta was staring at the boy. Wow, he looks amazing! Peeta thought. The tall boy had dark hair and grey eyes just like Katniss. They even look like the same. Are they siblings perhaps?

The boy paused for a moment, as his grey eyes focused towards Peeta now. "Who's this?"

Katniss now looked at Peeta and smiled. "Oh, this is the new student that we're going to have in our class. His name's Peeta Mellark."

The boy's smile now showing a welcoming sign. "Hello there, Peeta. My name's Gale Hawthorne. You'll be having the same class with us. Now, shall we go?"

Peeta nodded shyly as he followed Katniss and Gale to their classroom.

**Gale's POV**

Gale was searching in the hallway for his best friend, Katniss Everdeen. Gale smiled as he finally found his best friend standing at her locker with someone.

"Hey, Catnip!" Gale called out with a big grin on his face. Katniss turned around and greeted him.

Gale then turned his head a little to see that his best friend, was talking to a boy. Gale can feel butterflies in his stomach right now, as the boy now looked like an angel.

The boy was adorable, with his blond hair and also blue eyes. Gale just wanted to hug him tightly like he was his very own teddy bear.

"Who's this?" Gale said without thinking first.

"Oh, this is the new student that we're going to have in our class. His name's Peeta Mellark."

Peeta Mellark? He thought. Even his name sounds adorable too.

"Hello there, Peeta. My name's Gale Hawthorne. You'll be having the same class with us. Now shall we go?" Gale said while smiling at Peeta.

Peeta nodded shyly as Gale and Katniss lead him the way to their classroom.

**Peeta's POV**

After Peeta's encounter with this boy called Gale Hawthorne, Peeta felt quite weird. Peeta didn't know why, but he suddenly blushed as Gale had held his hand in case Peeta got lost. Peeta sighed, as he sat next to Katniss.

What adventures will wait for Peeta?


	2. Jealousy

**Cato's POV**

As usual, I was sitting in the classroom, waiting for the teacher to teach us shit. I didn't quite care about my grades, nor did my parents did. All that I care is that, I just want to graduate sooner or later, because after high school, I'll be free. No more lessons. If I've already graduate by now, I'll be in my bedroom right now. Relaxing in my bedroom while playing some video games.

I wasn't paying attention to the people that came in the classroom. Until this thing caught my eye. Gale Hawthorne and his best friend was walking in the classroom with someone behind them.

Ho! Who could this be? I thought.

This boy was quite short, but also cute. His hair was blonde, like mines. He has bright blue eyes. Hey, he also looks like the innocent type. I found myself staring at the boy as he sat down beside me. I looked away to hide my blush.

I turned around to the boy again and to find he was already talking to Katniss. For once, I felt like pulling him to me and yelling at Katniss to go fuck off. Could this be jealousy? I looked around the room, seeing a few people staring at the new student. Then, something else caught my eye. Finnick Odair, who was sitting behind this fine specimen was looking at him. No, he wasn't quite looking at him normally. He was looking at him sexually.

Now, this made me angry and jealous at the same time. I already decided, that I want to know more about this so called new student. And I officially declare that I want to have a relationship with him.

**Finnick's POV**

High school sucks. I was quite sad because my girlfriend had broke up with me. I was sad but not forever. I was playing with my pencil until Gale Hawthorne walked in the classroom with his best friend, Katniss Everdeen.

Well, hello there! Katniss Everdeen! I thought to myself. Then, another one caught my eye.

I found myself staring at this boy, this angel like boy. He looks like a five year old child. And to top it all off, he's short. He doesn't look like a teenager at all.

I admit that I was quite attracted to this fellow boy. I was glad that he chose to sit infront of me. I wanted to tap his shoulder and say "Hi", but something else caught my eye. It was Cato Hadley. Cato was looking at me. No, not just looking at me. He was frowning too. After he gave me a frown, he turned his head to the boy infront of me. A smile suddenly appeared on his face.

Does Cato Hadley have a crush on the new boy? I thought.

For some reason, I grinned. Well, this high school year was going to be fun than I thought.

**Peeta's POV**

I noticed that the two boys that were sitting behind me and beside me were looking at me, sexually. As this thought comes to my mind, I instantly blush. I felt quite uncomfortable. I dislike the feeling of people staring at me.

But not for long, the teacher came in to start the first day of high school.

"Hello there, fellow students. My name is Miss Coin Claflin. You can call me Miss Coin. I'm you're teacher and I'm also going to teach you History. Now, as we all know, we are going to have a new student." Coin was looking at me as she said that.

I gulped.

"Can this new student stand up and come infront and introduce himself?"

I looked around. People were staring at me, waiting for me to stand up and introduce myself. I sigh as I stand up.

I head towards Miss Coin as I turn to face the students. People were staring at me. Looking at me. Wanting to know who was I, why did I chose to go to Panem High?

"Uh.. Uh.. My name's P-P-Peeta Mellark."

Then Miss Coin laughs. "Peeta? Isn't that the name of a bread?"

Then the whole class started laughing except for Katniss, Gale and the two boys that were sitting behind me and beside me. Then, Gale raised his hand.

"I honestly think Peeta's a nice name."

Then, the boy sitting beside me raised his hand too.

"Me too."

I instantly blush to the thought that they actually liked me. And not because of my name.

Miss Coin stopped laughing as she sent me back towards my seat. Then she began History class.

**Gale's POV**

I felt kind of bad that Peeta had embarrassed himself in History class. Or shall I say, Miss Coin did. But, I felt happy that Peeta thanked me for standing up for him.

After lunch, we had Gym class with Mr. Haymitch. Like all of the previous gym classes, Mr. Haymitch was drunk. Typical Haymitch.

After our session, I went to the locker room to change my clothes. I was kind of shy to see Peeta there too. Peeta was shirtless. God, he even looked more adorable without a shirt. I thought.

Then, Peeta and I had a nice chat.

"Hey Gale." Peeta said while smiling at me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I replied.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Peeta looked the other way to hide his blush.

"Yeah, no problem."

After a few moments, it went silent.

"Gale?" Peeta said while looking at me with his blue eyes.

I blushed. "Yeah?"

Peeta kept quiet for awhile.

"Peeta.. what is i-"

Butterflies were in my stomach the moment Peeta kissed me on the lips. It was a soft kiss, kind of short. I was quite sad for the kiss ended quite early.

"Gale.. I think I have a boy crush on you.."

I blushed. A crush on me?

"But, I don't know.. whether you and Katniss are going out with each other.." Peeta looked kind of sad.

"No! No, we aren't dating! We're just friends.."

A smile appeared on Peeta's face. God, he was so adorable that time.

"Really?" He asked me. I nod.

Peeta then hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

I know that this was the start of a new relationship.

But...

We both didn't know that someone was watching...

Not someone.. but two people.


End file.
